Brother
by Pucchan09
Summary: He is my little brother... And I can't live without him.


Hello, there ( *σ▽σ)੭⁾⁾

I supposed to be working on my thesis proposal right now... (´- ε - ｀;)

...but, since I am an excellent Pro (_-crastinator_), I decided my soul and mind needed a refreshing,

so I wrote a smut KiKuro fic instead.. o(｀ω´ )o #headdesk

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, since I sure did while writing it... ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Happy reading!

* * *

**GENRE**: Romance/Family

**RATING**: M

**WARNINGS**:

1. This is an AU, so of course it will be a little different than the canon one. (´• ε • ｀)

2. Boys love.

3. Incest.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, I would make so much love (and sex) scene between Kuroko and Kise. (º﹃º ʃƪ)

It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

* * *

**Brother**

* * *

He is my precious little brother.

He is the nicest person in the world. The person I care the most, the person I love the most. The person I would die for without even thinking twice, the only person whose weaknesses I could tolerate about.

He has my heart, my body, and my mind. I will gladly trade my soul to the demon if that means I can make sure he will always be mine. I will follow him until the end of the world if that means I can make sure he will always be by my side. I will gladly drink the darkness, being a murderer or even a saint, if he says so. No words in this world can describe how utterly, desperately in love I am with him.

Not that I am very expressive about that, of course. He does not need to know how very sick I am inside, how craving I am for his touches, how I want to prison him for myself... And given the facial expression naturally like this ー and how slow himself ー I just can thank God he could not know my deepest desire.

Yes, _to slave him_.

Alas, he is my biggest sin! I swear if I am going to the hell, I will drag him with me!

* * *

In the beginning, my feeling towards him was not like this at all. Yes, we were very close since we only had each others ー our parents had divorced long time ago, when I was five and he was three ー yet all the madness was started approximately six years ago, when that idiot little brother of mine suddenly wanted to move in with me.

I was in my third year of junior high school, living alone in my quiet apartment (my dad was an archaeologist, he travelled a lot and rarely remembered he had a son in Japan), when suddenly I got a call from mother who lived abroad with my little brother. She was a French beauty, working as a supermodel in her mother country, and she had always been busy. She rarely called me, ever since my father had taken me from her after long and chaotic divorce, and I had never met her since then. Thus, when she said (in a skeptical tone), "Your brother wants to study in Japan. He also wants to move in with you, because apparently Europe is too boring for him," I was exceptionally astonished.

A week later, my little brother was standing in front of my door, carrying his luggage.

His smile when he greeted me was as same as ever: bright, cheerful, showing nothing but happiness. He reminded me so much of a sun in the morning of July ー it was blinding.

But I had always preferred the clouds; since I was The Shadow itself. How an irony, really, why we were brothers yet so different from each others.

"Hello, Tetsu-nii. Long time no see!" he said, before jumping and hugged me tight. He was always like that, the silly boy: a happy-go-lucky, nothing-ever-bothered-me type of person. Again, it reminded me of how very different we were from each others.

To say that I was pleased to meet him was an understatement. However, God Knows I was never an expressive person. All I could manage to say was "You're taller than me now, Ryouta", which was true ー and bothered me a bit. He was so much like our mother: tall, blond, and a pair of eyes that match of amber's shine. A star, a celebrity, a drawing-attentions type of person, the ones that I would likely to avoid in school.

Yet, I could not deny one obvious thing: _he was a beauty._

* * *

Our strange relationship began not long after that. At first, it was a pure accident.

That night I had a trouble sleeping, for some reasons that I had forgotten. I was walking through the corridor, passing his bedroom, when I heard the strange sounds from inside.

My brother was not a nocturnal person; that was for sure. It was also improbable he stayed up until two in the morning for studying ー he was never keen on studying even though his grade was really good, that bastard ー considering the exams were still more than two months to go.

Could it be that he had had a nightmare? I was worried, so I knocked the door.

"Ryou? Are you alright?"

The sounds suddenly stopped.

After a second, I heard my little brother answered, with his shaky voice, "I-I am okay..."

I knew he lied. He was never a good actor, and he sounded like he was in pain. "Liar," I retorted.

Without thinking twice, I opened the door ー which was unlocked, fortunately ー and entered his bedroom.

"W-why do you come in?!" He squeaked in aghast. He buried himself, thoroughly, behind the blanket.

"I was worried," I said in a-matter-of-factly, one hand was still on his doorknob.

"J-just leave me alone, please!"

He was shaking beneath the blanket.

"Ryou... Are you feeling unwell?" I asked, approaching him.

"N-no... Uh, I don't know..." He wriggled beneath the blanket.

"Why is that? Let me check your temperature," I said.

"N-not necessary!" He mumbled.

"Come on, Ryou, you can trust me. We are brothers, are we not?" I persuaded him, "Brothers can always depend on each others."

There was silence for a moment before Ryou finally sobbed.

"It's hurt, Tetsu-nii..."

I sat on the edge of his bed, stroking his back.

"What is?" I asked.

He brushed the blanket from his face, finally looked at me with his teary eyes.

"I don't know what's going on with me," he started, "but this guy is killing me right now. I can't sleep."

I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Which guy?" I asked.

Ryou covered his blushing face with his palms, murmured, "T-that one. Err, down there."

I bit my lower lip in worry. "Why's that guy hurt? Shall we call a doctor?"

My brother shook his head.

"No! It's just... I took s-something before I went to sleep... And this happened."

He looked so upset with himself, even though I didn't know why.

"Something? What exactly were you doing, Ryouta?" I asked him with a hint of seniority in my voice. I couldn't help it; I was too worried and now he was confusing me.

He hid his head beneath the blanket before mumbling, "I got these pills from Akashicchi, that fucking creepy bastard! He said those were simply vitamins. I- I didn't know that he was trying to make a fool out of me!"

"What pー," I started to ask when my eyes saw a drug packaging upon his nightstand. It was blue, diamond-shaped pills.

Suddenly everything was clear in my head.

"Ryou... That was... reckless," I muttered, caressing his back gently. "You should at least ask me what kind of pills these are..."

Ryou sobbed, "I know I shouldn't trust him anymore, that sneaky son ofー"

"Sssh," I stopped him. It's not that I had never cursed before, but hearing those kinds of words coming from my little brother sounded so wrong to my ears.

Ryou turned to see me. His amber eyes were so clear, even though he was trying his hard not to cry out loud. His cheeks were blushing; even his neck and ears were red.

"It's hurt, nii-chan," he whined, biting his lower lip. "That guy down there has been standing for at least fifteen minutes now! I feel hot, and my heart's beating fast like, _bum bum bum_! Akashicchi is so mean to me."

I sighed, caressing his flushing cheek. It was true: his skin was hot.

"You shall take a shower. It helps a bit," I suggested.

He made a face.

"What, are you telling me to take a cold shower in the middle of November night?"

I frowned.

"Wellー it's your own fault at the first place," I scolded him, "Now just try to not thinking about it. That 'little guy' should be flaccid in any minutes now."

I was ready to go back to my bedroom when my brother started to whine, "But it's fucking huuuuuurt..."

I let out an exasperated sigh. This little brother of mine sure was a spoilt child ーand I had a strong suspicion that my mother had had something to do with that.

"Fine. I can help you a bit," I finally said.

Ryou's face brightened. "Really?" He asked, excited.

"Yes, since you're so hopeless," I grunted.

Hesitantly, I reached his blanket. He stared cautiously at me.

"E-eh... What are you doing, Tetsu-nii?" He coughed warily.

I look at him in the eyes. "Ryou," I whispered while stroking his forehead, "You do believe in me, right?"

"I-I..." He stuttered, "Of course I do. We are brothers, after all."

I smiled at him. "Good boy," I complemented. Then I wore a more serious tone. "Now listen, Ryou. What I'm going to do is very private. It will be our secret. No one else could know about this. But the most important is, you are absolutely not allowed to do this with someone else."

"Why? What are you going to do?" He mumbled; his eyes widened.

I reached his chin, taking his face closer to mine.

"I am going to teach you how to become an adult," I whispered.

* * *

"Mmmmh... Tetsu-nii..."

I heard him calling my name, but I wasn't paying attention at him.

At least, not at his words ー my mind was too absorbed by the thing between his thighs.

I knew that my little brother had been growing up so much lately ー but still, seeing his 'little guy' (as he called it) had grown as well... It was kind of strange.

And his dick was bigger than mine.

"It's so red," I said to myself, weighing his length with my palm. It was hard and hot. My poor little brother must be in so much pain right that moment.

"Tetsu-nii..." I heard he whined again.

I ignored him, still impressed by how hard and red (and long) the thing in my hands. He was thirteen years old, yet his cock had already been bigger than mine, who was two years older than him? Sometimes universe was not fair, indeed.

I scrutinised it thoroughly, from the tip of his cock, the balls, and golden public hair that was barely seen there. Do not get me wrong, I was not a pervert. I had never seen someone else's dick before, so that was an entirely new, exciting experience to me.

Gently, curiously, I caressed the tip of his cock's head.

He jolted.

"Onii-chan..." He whined, trying to close his thighs ー but I kept him open.

"Sssh, I am trying to help you here," I tried to calm him. "You better stop whining and take a good look."

He bit his lower lip. "But I felt strange whenever you did that!" He protested.

I rolled my eyes. "It did. But you'd feel better after that, I promise," I said.

He held his thighs open reluctantly, blushing furiously while mumbling, "If you say so."

I nodded, lifting my gaze back to his lower half.

"This is what you do when you're hard, Ryou," I instructed him. "Tell me if you don't feel good."

Not stopping to check if he was listening or not, I continued to stroke his cock, but at the same time giving as much attention to his balls. Slowly, gently at first... but getting faster, harder, when I heard him moaned wantonly and panted.

It was not that long when he finally released the sticky, white liquid into my palms ー and all over my pyjama.

That was his first time experience. That was also my first time doing that to someone (and I had never thought before that giving something to someone would feel that great). To put it simple, that was our first time doing of what we would call 'a quality time together' in the future.

I decided to take care of myself in the bathroom that night. The memories of his red, long, and hard cock in my hands as I stoke it, along with his greedy and aroused expression was repeated over and over in my mind.

* * *

We did it more frequently after that. Somehow, we were getting addicted by it ー almost not even a single week in a month passed by without we did not do it. We had reached a point in which we did not longer care of what the vast society would believe; what were appropriate things to do and what not. We were two young boys, we only had each others (even our parents seemed to forget us... or at least had tried so hard and succeed), and we did not give a single fuck for anything else.

Six years. Yes, it had been six years since then. Of course, six years was not a short time. We had been through the nights of experimentation and curiosities, the days of ministrations and understandings. Thus, as the result, we knew each other's body so well; even sometimes better than ourselves. We had found experiences from giving, and we had found pleasures from being given. We had developed of what we liked better, or what we despised at best. No one else knew my weakness spots better than him, and vice versa.

However, we both refused to call those kinds of things as sex. We did not do sex; those were simple jerking-offs, with some helpings from other. We did often do fellatio, but those were not the same as 'oral sex'.

Because to call those as 'sex' was practically the same thing to admit that we had passed the borders between 'brothers' and what was beyond that. And we did not want to destroy our relationship at any cost.

Call our logic were nonsense; we didn't care even the slightest. Yes, both of us had had our own rules, our own believes, and our own secrets, in our own lives.

But that time, I did not know that I had to pay for it one day.

* * *

That Sunday was a rainy one, in the end of October, approximately two weeks ago. It was as though the sky was upset; flushing the ground and what were in between with a pour near resembled of a waterfall, trapping us in our small sanctuary.

We were sitting in dining room together, eating our breakfast in comfortable silence. The sounds of the downpour echoing throughout the room while my old iPod playing some sort of nineties western's love songs I love the most. It was just like another morning to me, a normal one.

But I knew there was something wrong with Ryouta.

Ryouta was never a good liar, nor was he the one who could pretend and masked his true feeling. Unlike me, he was very expressive. Reading him was just as easy as reading an opened, inviting dictionary: very clear, descriptive.

Or that was I had thought before.

I coughed, making him jolted.

"You don't eat your toast," I pointed out, munching my own breakfast.

He refused to look at me, "Yeah... Kind of don't want to," he murmured.

I rolled my eyes, "You're the one who insisted we must have toasts this morning."

He stuttered, "O-Oh? Yeah, maybe..."

I sighed. "Do you want cereal? I believe we still have some in the fridge."

He gazed at his toast absentmindedly, murmuring a quiet "no", before cutting it to smaller pieces.

I cut my own bacon, trying to act casually when I pointed out another fact, "You were barely eat anything for the last three days, either." I glanced at him, "What had got into you?"

He stared intently to the toast, even though he did not make an attempt to eat it. "Nothing," he said. "It's just... Because." He took his orange juice and gulped it down.

Finally I took my fork down, staring seriously at him. "Are you in love with someone?"

He nearly burst out his orange juice to my face.

"Wh-wh-what did you say haha! I-I am certainly not i-in lー"

"Ryou," I interrupted his stutters, throwing a napkin at him. He took it with a nod. I continued, "It is totally okay to fall in love with someone in your age. You are almost nineteen, don't be such a prude, for God's sake."

He lowered his gaze to his lap, pouted. "You are twenty one and never had a girlfriend, so speak to yourself."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not that I don't want to... It's just because how invincible I am."

He finally stared at me, his brow lifted up slightly in confusion.

I shrugged, "...well, yeah. Also a little _invisible._ Err, kind of."

Ryouta shifted his gaze. "The most beautiful girl at our school, Momoi-san, was desperately in love with you, yet you didn't even notice her."

I snorted. "She was Aomine-san's sweetheart," I answered, "There's no way I would date her when I knew Aomine-san was literally drooling whenever he looked at her."

"And how about Aida-san? She might not be the cutest girl in our senior high school, but she was nice and very smart! She said she was rejected by you!" he insisted.

Again, I rolled my eyes. "...and Kagami-san's wet dream. I am pretty sure I don't want to be near Kagami-san's wet dream even the slightest. It makes me shivers."

Ryouta made a face. "Eww," he mumbled to himself, but then he looked like he dozed off.

Seconds passed before I asked, "Is that true?"

He looked at me, perplexed.

"What isー? Oh," he stopped, hesitant when knowing where my question leaded to.

I sighed.

"Well, I can't imagine how lucky she is, then," I lured him, "...to be able to catch your attention. Is she pretty?"

In spite of what I had said, a pang of jealousy stroke right into my heart, and suddenly I felt over-protectiveness towards him. I could not imagine he, my precious little brother, was having someone he admired better than me. That mere prospect was too hurtful to think about.

Yet, of course I knew that I should be happy for him, that he was finally able to find a girl he should treasure after such a long time. I was also aware to the fact that even though he was probably the most popular boy in our schools (junior high school, senior high school, and then finally at university ー we ended up always together, after all) he had never seemed interested in girls ー or other gender, for that matter. Sure, he flirted a lot, and many girls (and several boys) were more than happy to give everything to him as long as he became theirs, but he did not seemed affected by it ー at least until right this moment.

At first, he did not answer my question and toying with his toast.

Then, he cleared his throat, saying, "They are indeed pretty."

I smirked at him in spite of myself. "'They', huh? Why, don't you think you're a greedy child?"

He frowned. "I am not a child anymore, Tetsuya... And yes, I am greedy; I have known the fact fully well myself, thank you."

Astonished by his seriousness, I could only say, "Oh."

He stabbed the toast with his fork before continuing, "I can't get enough of them... and I know I never will. Just being a mere... friends with benefits... with them has no longer satisfied me."

"Oh," I commented awkwardly. "Have you, errr... asked them to be your girlfriends?"

He laughed; a bit of bitterness was hinted in his voice. "As if they would. If I ever had a chance, I had grabbed it long time ago."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure. Who don't want to be with someone like you? They must be blind."

"It is not them who are blind," he said, looked forlorn while doing so, "It is me. And it is me who is stupid enough to love them."

And after that, without saying anything, he left the dining room.

* * *

His attitude suddenly changed after that. He rarely came home late before, but after that awkward conversation, he begun to come back at least at two in the morning. Of course, I could not sleep at all, waiting for him. He did not know I was always waiting for him, and he did not need to know ー the most important thing was he came back to our apartment, safe and sound.

When I woke up, the next morning, he had already gone. And when I tried to approach him around campus, he was always busy or surrounded by his friends. He clearly chose his friends over me, his brother. He completely ignored my presence, like the rest of many people did, even though he knew I was sitting only two chairs away from him.

If I said I was not affected at all by his sudden change of attitude, I would be lying.

I lost my appetite since then, and I barely rested properly. I was afraid; afraid than someday he would leave me alone, like our parents did. Afraid that he would forget me, or could not sense my presence anymore, like the rest of people did.

And it hurt.

That night, I could not sleep at all. I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling until the sunlight crept through the curtains.

I was broken.

I wanted to scream, to cry, to bawl... but I couldn't, because my nerves refused to cooperate with my brain.

I vaguely wondered if broken heart would feel this painful.

Fuck it all ー _fuck you, Ryou_ ー I needed some distractions!

My hands were hovering over my trousers, seeking for their way, while my eyes did not want to help them (they kept staring at the ceiling). My left thumb found the button. Deftly, almost subconsciously, my right hand unbuttoned my trousers and lowered the zip. Feeling the touches through the thin fabric of my briefs, I grunted ー of course, it was not even hard yet. In this kind of mood, I wondered how long I needed to wake this guy up.

Using only the tip of my fingers, I ran them up and down in leisurely pace, slow and steady. I purposely did not take my briefs off, silently enjoying the tickle sensation of the thin fibre that attached to the smooth skin beneath it.

And I loved some restrains.

I circled my balls through the briefs, barely touched it, sending a jolt of gratifying sensations to my nerves.

"Mmm," I grunted, closing my eyes. I stroke it up and down, until the heat accumulated in a certain place, slowly building a small tent beneath my briefs.

I waited until my briefs were a little damp and hot before taking it off entirely.

It had been a long time since I did it myself ー Ryouta had always been keen on helping me, of course ー so I felt weird at first. Using my thumb, I played with my foreskin, while the other fingers were on the length, stroking it.

_Up and down, up and down..._

Still, five minutes later, I could not come. It was frustrating the hell out of me.

_What's wrong with me?_ I wondered, one hand still wrapped my hard-and-stubborn-cock.

Sighing, I tried to remember the way Ryou did it.

At first, he usually bit my neck a bit; one hand inside my pants, the other hovering at my nipple. I would moan, as a sign that I liked it. Hearing my approval, he would continue to kiss my neck while his wide palm stroking my cock gently. Oh, how I would moan and desire more! He would giggle, teasing me at how greedy I was in a moment like this, and I would smack his head then stared at him in a "shut up and just do it" way. He would kiss my chin, or my earlobes, or my jaw ー anywhere he wanted (except on the lips), and I would moan again because his callused index finger just touched the top of my cock and caressed it gently. And he would lick my nipples, teasing me, just to drive me mad and craving for his touches more... so I would beg, "More. _More. Touch me more_."

He would give me a wolfish grin, before taking the entire of my cock into his mouth, playing it with his experienced tongue. I would be burnt; feeling the tightness and the heat and the wetness of his mouth ー so good, so right ー before releasing then collapsed in afterglow. He would engulf the liquid, which was always a weird habit of him, then watching me with such a proud face.

I snapped my eyes open, hazily aware of the stickiness on my palms and inside my thighs.

Then I sobbed.

* * *

Of course, I supposed to realise this earlier... I could not live without him. That was clear. We were brothers, we only had each others in this cruel world, and we need others.

I need him. I need him to keep my sanity, to hold me down when I was flying too high, to share my dreams, to lighten me when I was in a shadow for too long.

He was my sunshine, my warmth.

_My love._

And being a mere brother, of course, was not enough.

I needed him. I wanted him, all of him. I wanted to monopolise him; his heart, his mind, his body, his soul, his future, his dreams... _everything about him_.

And that moment I was sure that there would be the price I had to pay for my greediness.

I had a premonition that I had to pay _greatly_ for it.

* * *

Tonight, I purposefully wait for him until he comes back. As I think, he will come home late again today, but I will not wait patiently in my quiet bedroom. No, I have run out of patience.

We will have a lot of things to talk about. And if talking does not resolve anything, let us see what I can do for it.

The door creaks open at almost three in the morning. I watch my little brother closes the door behind him gingerly, trying to make as little noise as possible. I cough.

He stiffens.

"Hello, Ryou," I step into the shimmering light from the corridor, leaving the shadows behind.

His eyes widen when he sees me.

"Tetsuya," he whispers, and I vaguely wonder since when does he leave the "-nii" suffix he used to call my name. Maybe it has been a long time ago; I do not particularly remember, either.

"Oh? It's nice you still remember my name, considering you had never talked to me even once in these past two weeks," I quip, crossing my arms over my chest.

He tenses. "Wh-what did youー"

"Do not fucking lie to me," I interrupt harshly, not amused at all. "You've been avoiding me. What the fuck is happened, if you don't mind this poor brother of yours to ask?"

Yes, I am disappointed at him. I am angry at him. And I really want the answers, as to why he has been acting so strange, right this instant. Oh, how he made me can not sleep for the past two weeks? He will pay dearly for it, I will make it sure myself.

Dear Lord, does he know that I love him, that I miss him, and that I crave for _more him_? Bet he does not know about it, either.

I note carefully that he still does not want to see me in my eyes. "Whoa man, you sounded like a girl during her PMS, ha-ha..." he gulps, "And I didn't avoid youー"

I approach him and tug his collar, pulling him closer to my face.

"I'm on the edge," I whisper, forcing him to look at me in the eyes. His amber eyes widen, as if seeing something he desires not to. I am _truly_ on the edge ー to kiss him and fuck him senseless, or to punch him and kick his sorry arse ー I do not quite sure which one I prefer to do the first.

Deciding I will listen to his reason first, I released him not-so-gently, making him staggers a little.

He stares at his feet, but refuses to say even a word. I wait, quite patiently, until he makes a sound. No, words.

"I'm tired. We'll talk tomorrow," he says before turning to his own bedroom.

I grab his t-shirt before he can escape. "I want to talk now!"

Then I kiss him, squarely on his lips.

This is my first time ever to kiss someone on the lips, so I cannot compare it with others, but... his lips taste _amazing_. Wet, hot, and very soft. I hold the kiss for a moment, savouring the taste of him upon my own lips, before pulling back and look at him.

A pair of amber eyes looks down at me, widened in shock. I caress his wet lips with the tip of my finger, the other hand latches to the back of his neck to keep his eyes on me. The nervousness suddenly washes upon me. However, I have to do this, I convince myself. _For the sake of my sanity_.

I lean my head to his chest, listening to his heartbeats. I let out a long sigh.

"I love you, and I can't let you go," I whispers the truth. I can feel he stiffens, but I continue, "I can't let you hate me. I can't let you love someone else. I am sorry I can't be your nice big brother anymore, but I am more than willing to give what a big brother can't give to his little brother."

I flick a glance at him. He only stares blankly at me. His lips are still a little damp, slightly open due to disbelieve. He stand perfectly still for a moment, too stunned to move.

But then the surprise melts away, replaced by warm affections, and he grabs my back and kisses me hungrily.

I gasp, astonished by this sudden turn of event, and he seizes that moment to sneak his tongue into my mouth. I let him explores my mouth, his tongue dances. It feels like my heart bursts and a thousand of butterflies are trapped in my stomach; so dizzying, so right, so _wonderful_. I return the kiss, tilting my head so that I can fit his lips, his tongue, and his movement. I taste a hint of strawberry flavour within him, and cannot help wondering if he just ate a candy.

He traces my lower lip, nibble it gently.

"Mmmh," I hum, tangling my fingers in his blond hair.

He giggles.

"You don't know how long I've dreamt about this," he said, his lips on mine. Staring gently at me, I feel his arms wrap around my waist in a protective, affectionate way. "I love you too, more than anything in the world."

I stare at him in disbelieve, a blush appears on my cheeks. "Since when..."

"I have always been, Tetsu. I have always been in love with you, ever since my first grade of junior high school ー since I moved in with you. I thought it was clear that I desperately in love with you? Why do you think I never had girlfriends before?" he snorted.

I gulp, "Because you are gay?"

He giggles, "No. But if my feeling towards you makes me gay, then yes, I am gay. It's just that I am gay for you."

He caresses my cheek with his thumb, his hazel eyes staring deeply into mine. "It's beyond pathetic to fall in love with your own brother, but what can I do? You are the only reason I moved in to Japan, the only reason why I attended those boring schools, the only reason why I joined basketball club even though they were so much like a group of gays that scared the shit out of me instead of a real sport's club, the only reason why I still virgin until nowー"

He stops; a faint of blush appears on his cheeks. I let out a giggle, and he returns it with a small, happy smile in his lips. Staring at him, I feel my heart is beating fast, almost explodes. I have so many things to say, yet they are stuck in my throat; so I raise my hand to touch his cheek instead. He smiles gently when the tip of my fingers touch his alabaster skin.

"...you taste like strawberries," was the only comment I could manage to sound.

He grins like an idiot. "Gums," he whispers.

I nod.

Then I kiss him.

This time, we kiss like there is no tomorrow, like our very lives depend on it.

I feel Ryou's hand resting at my back, pressing me closer to him, while the other at my chin to keep me steady. I put my hand on his chest; the other is on the back of his neck, brushing his blond hair. His soft lips crush into mine, and for every single breath he takes, I can feel his heart beating fast through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Whether he is nervous, excited, or just plain turned on, or combination of the three of them, I do not know; my mind is blank... What I know is my own heart is beating like crazy inside, and his body against me makes me hot, burnt, and _hungry_. Taking the initiative, I let my hand slips from his chest down to his stomach, before settling it to his bum and squeeze it.

A tiny ghost of moan escapes from his mouth. And it drives me crazy.

I push him to the wall behind him, trapping him with both of my arms, while never ceasing to kiss and caress every inch of his skin that is exposed to me. I kiss his neck, and then bite it, leaving a red mark on the white, almost translucent skin.

"Mmmh," he grunts, and I lick the mark as an apology, tasting the salty and musky sensations of his skin in my tongue. He shivers.

I kiss his lips again, trailing the curve of his lips with the tip of my tongue, sucking it. It feels fantastic ー no, _he_ feels fantastic. I press my knee in between his thighs and roll my hips. He let out a moan, brushing his groin against mine. His lips part a little, and I use it to slip my tongue inside him. We do not need longer time before being inside each other's mouth. When we are battling with our tongues, I slid my hand down and cup his crotch, feeling his cock hardens beneath the slacks.

"Nnnh!" he jolts, pulling himself off from me.

We part, staring at each other, panting as if we have been running for a long distance. He looks at me with his bleary eyes; lust and adoration are reflected from his beautiful amber orbs. His neck, cheek, and ears are red; and I wonder if I look as dishevelled as he does.

Never cease our eye contact; I keep my hand on his crotch, caressing it lightly. He bites his lower lip.

"Very excited, eh?" I ask with unusually husky voice, teasing his hard cock and playing with his button.

He looks at me as if he is trying his hard not to pounce at me and do me right this instant, in this corridor. He grins in a predatory way, licking his lips.

"Kind of..." he says with a hint of arousal in his voice, teasing me a little. "Would you mind to help?"

I tug his collar closer, whispering, "I'd be honoured," I tease him back, and then plant a big, wet kiss to his already swollen lips.

Everything is flashed by like an accelerated film after that. I remember we are kissing desperately, almost forcefully, while we are stumbling to the nearest bed ー in his room. When we are finally able to make it to the bed, he nearly tears my shirt apart, and his t-shirt's buttons have long gone ー and of course, clothes are the latest of our consent right now. We kiss, we touch, we bite, and we lick, in a sloppy, desperate movement and the ones that resemble to the animals. We do not care about anything else right now, whether it is good or bad, or whether it is right or wrong.

The only thing I care about is that I am finally able to hold him ー properly this time, not as a brother, but as a lover as well.

"Nnnghー Ryou-," I let out a moan when he licks my right nipple and twists the other with his hand. He always knows my weakness spots, and what I like the best.

He grins wolfishly when he hears my voice, his tongue playing with my nipple while his cunning hands slid down to my exposed cock and buttock. Then, using only the tip of his finger, he touches the top of my cock slightly before stroking it.

"Mmm," I approve, closing my eyes. We have already done it thousands times before, so this is not exactly a new experience to us. Still, knowing that he does it because he loves it, _because he loves me,_ makes my heart warms and everything feels so good, so overwhelming.

I feel he strokes faster than before, and I have to bite my lip to restrain some moans that need to escape from my throat.

"No, don't hold back," he says, and I have to open my eyes to look at him. He stares down at me, smiling gently. "Don't hold back your voice. I like it."

I roll my eyes. "You- ah!" I really want to tell how idiot he is right now, but his ministrations make me forget how to speak properly, so I just shut my mouth up and close my eyes.

He kisses me on the cheek. "You are so cute, you know that? So, so, so, very cute," he whispers in my ear before licking it. "And I love you, so very damn much."

I shiver, then snap my eyes open to glare at him. He is staring at me with his beautiful eyes, in a tender and loving way that makes my stomach churns.

Oh, how I love his stare.

"I- I am- ah!- close," I whisper to him, draping my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Ryouta smiles. "Then come," he says.

I caress the bridge of his nose with the tip of my index finger, scrutinising the beauty of his features. "I- I want you," I state.

He looks perplexed. "You've already had me, Tetsu. I am always yours," he says, then locks his lip to mine.

Using a little of my strength that is left, I pull my lips from him. Then, staring intently at those beautiful golden eyes, I cup his cheeks with my hands. "I- ah!- want all of you, Ryouta. And I want you toー_bloody fuck!_ー have mine, a-all of me."

This time, he does not reply with his usual idiotic comments. Instead, he places his hand on top of mine, and, still staring at me like I am the best present in this entire world, he kisses me deeply, passionately.

* * *

_Tonight, we have passed the border between what we used to be and what is beyond that. Tonight, we give all we have ー our body, our heart, and our mind ー to each other. _

_Tonight, we make love for the first time._

* * *

I gaze through my heavily lidded eyes at the sunlight that creeps from the lattice window, barely registering my aching back and somewhere souther. I flinch when I try to roll on my back.

Ouch, it hurts.

Then my eyes catch him.

He is still sleeping, his bare chest moving up and down as he inhales and exhales. His blond lock is wild and messy, his red lips are still swollen from last night, and he has several bruises around his neck, arms, and wrists. Many of them are getting blue or almost purplish. I chuckle inwardly; I do not know I have bit him that hard last night.

Well, I might as well give him more mosquito repellents. He is mine, after all.

I watch him until the sleep slowly slips away from him. I roll onto my stomach (_ouch, my back!_) and tuck my hands under my chin, just admiring how peaceful, cute, and sexy he is, when I see his eyelids flutter open.

A pair of amber orbs gazes directly at me, a gentle smile on his lips.

"G'mownin'," he mumbles sleepily, reaching at my cheek and caresses it lightly.

I smile.

"Good morning, my love," I say, and kiss him.

.

In this apartment, no one will ever judge us. In this small room, no one can accuse us. In this small sanctuary, we have found love and more than that.

_In the small world of ours, there is, and will always be, only the two of us._

_._

_._

_._

_.end._

* * *

**(A/N)**

7000 words orz... I have failed to make it as a short fic.. (ㅎ.ㅎ)

So... Yes, I tried to make a Psycho!Kuroko here... **I AM SORRY EVERYONE** #runs

I mean, there are so many Obsessed!Kise out there, but we rarely see an Obsessed!Kuroko... God, I love this pair so much! :'D

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Make an author(?) day by leaving review, okay? Thank youuuu sooooo muuuuuuuuuuchhhhh! (੭*≧∇≦)੭


End file.
